Audio devices are often designed to receive and render audio content from different sources. Audio content such as this may exhibit widely varying audio levels, both within a particular piece of content and between different pieces of content. In spite of varying levels, it is often desired to produce a consistent and balanced experience for a listener, in which perceived audio volumes remain relatively constant.
In some systems, such as voice communication systems, loudspeaker output needs to sound as loud as possible. However, increasing loudspeaker volumes may introduce output non-linearities due to signal distortions, mechanical vibrations, and other factors. Such non-linearities may degrade the listening experience, and may also impact the performance of signal processing activities such as echo cancellation.